The love of two
by snowbaby921
Summary: Theo gets invited to Harry's cottage for holiday's and he's not sure how long he can hold of his feelings, especially when he isn't the only one going after his attentions. This was written for fandomwords100 on LJ. New drabble everyday until 12/31/12. Slash..Mean gryffindor's, sexual content later drabbles. Triade later chapter. Harry/Theo/Draco
1. Chapter 1

Theo stared at the invitation for a very long time. He wasn't sure if the thing was real or not and flipped it over several times before placing it on the table. He took a long swing of his drink and proceeded to the fireplace.

"Draco." He said into the fire. "Did you get an invitation also to Potter's cottage?"

"Yes but I'm not going, what is he playing at inviting us?" Draco growled out.

"I think I may go. See what he wants after all this time."

"Have fun." Was all he heard as the floo connection was severed.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo stood in his cellar holding a bottle of wine, trying to decide which one he should bring to Potters with him. Thoughts of the past and how everything was ruined was running threw his mind as he held the wine bottle.

He wasn't so sure any longer if going to the cottage was such a good idea. He heard how hurt Draco was when he said he was thinking of going. Was it worth loosing Draco for good this time? He needed to know the reasons why Potter did what he did, and going would be the only way.


	3. Chapter 3

The door slowly opened and Theo didn't know what else to do but thrust the bottle of wine into the person's hands. He looked up and saw Granger standing there glaring at him.

"Well hello to you too Nott; didn't think you would show up." She said placing the bottle next to some Merlin awful Reindeer placement on the table.

"Potter invited me; I thought it rude to not show up."

"Too bad you didn't take the hint from the other one. Why he ever invited the two of you I will never really know." She walked away then, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

He seemed to be the only Slytherin here, which he didn't like one bit. Potter still hadn't come over to talk to him, even though he would look longingly over at him every so often. Theo waited in the doorway of the dining room, watching the house elves place the roast beef dinners around the table.

His nerves were getting the better of him and he started to think that maybe he should have followed Draco's lead. Maybe he should have just gone to spend the time with him and not have come here, putting himself through this unbearable torture.


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner he walked around outside. He needed air and to get away from all the happiness that was radiating off of the other people inside. He stopped in front of a wreath that was made of balls. The colors varied and he was sure that it was one of Granger's concoctions. As he stood there he heard the front door open and was hoping that it was Potter, but with his luck the way it has been he knew it couldn't be him. He was right, it was Wood, standing there staring at him like he was a disease.


	6. Chapter 6

"We're going Skiing, you may want to stay here so you don't get hurt." Wood stated as he walked off the porch.

"Is that a threat Wood?" Theo asked trying to show the words didn't affect him, however deep down they did.

He couldn't help wondering if this was why Potter asked him here; to let his friends get to him, let them hurt him more than he already had? His heart sank when he saw Potter walk out of the house and completely ignore him. Nodding his head towards Wood he agreed that he would stay at the cottage.


	7. Chapter 7

He sat by the fire while the others were gone, not realizing that Potter had stayed behind also. The door opened up and made him jump, staring at Potter in the eyes. His stomach turned at the look he was receiving and didn't understand why he was acting so cold.

"Why am I here?" He finally asked hoping to get some answers.

"I'm wondering that myself. I only sent the invitation out of guilt, but didn't think you would actually show up. Where's Draco?" Harry asked.

"Home. He was smarter than me and stayed away."

"Maybe you should have too."


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night Potters words rang into Theo's head as he ate some holiday cookies. Knowing Granger made them and wishing they were poisoned. He wanted to put himself out of this misery. He couldn't understand why Potter would have sent that invitation if he didn't want him here, he knew Harry better than to think he sent it out of guilt, like he tried to state before.

He promised himself he would get to the bottom of this before this little vacation was over, before they had to go back to the school and ignore each other yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

He was the first one up in the morning and decided to make some coffee. He needed the caffeine pick me up if he was going to live another day here. As he was pouring the water he noticed that the snow had fallen heavily the night before, covering the trees in the beautiful white powder. He was entranced by the sight that he didn't hear the other person walk into the kitchen.

"Planning our demise are you?" Was heard before he jumped and spun around; staring Creevey in the eyes.

He ignored him as he continued making the coffee.


	10. Chapter 10

Before the rest of the house decided to wake up and bother him, he disappeared to the local mall; he wanted to get Potter a gift to show him he still cared about him. Even if the other boy still didn't care about him. He wanted Potter to know that he was still in his heart and mind without pushing him further away.

His feet brought him to the jewelers and he saw exactly what he was looking for, he only hoped now that Potter would like it. After having it wrapped he made his way back to the cottage.


	11. Chapter 11

As he was leaving the Mall he froze at the sight of children lining up to sit on Santa's lap; the memories of past talks about children flowing into his mind. How everything went from blissfully happy to horrendous overnight. How he and Draco had to work so hard to pick up the pieces and keep their relationship intact after Potter tore them all apart.

He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, trying to steady himself as the painful memories continued to bombard his brain; a lone tear tracking down his cheek as he moved again.


	12. Chapter 12

When he returned to the cottage no one was in sight. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, bracing himself for more interactions with these people. As he was lost in thought Potter came up next to him.

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I don't want to leave." He replied seeing the surprise on Potters face and followed his eyes to see mistletoe hanging above them.

Theo took the chance and leaned up, placing a small peck to Potter's lips. He loved the feel of them against his yet again before he was swiftly pushed away.


	13. Chapter 13

His whole body had gone cold after Potter walked away from him. Theo stood there staring at the floor for several minutes as the cold engulfed him. He needed to warm up and decided to make his way towards the kitchens to make some hot chocolate. As he rounded the corner he heard hushed voices and listened in.

"Why did you invite him here if you were going to ignore him? No one else wants him here Harry."

"I forgot the invitations were already made and set to be sent on a certain date. I didn't think he would show."


	14. Chapter 14

He walked away from the voices only to come upon a sight he couldn't help but laugh at. Weasley was entangled in a set of blue lights. Theo decided to give him a hand and waved his wand to untangle the red head. When Weasley realized who had helped him he scowled leaving the lights in the middle of the floor and walked away.

Theo knew none of Potters friends really liked him or the idea of what he had been to Potter, but he had only hoped that they would have gotten over themselves to let Potter be happy.


	15. Chapter 15

That night Theo received a package from Draco. He opened it with a smile upon his face until he saw what was inside. As he read the note his anger at the blonde intensified and he threw the contents in the trash.

Theo,

Give this lump of coal to Potter and tell him he knows where he can stick it and the invitation he sent to me. I want nothing to do with him and if you don't get your head on straight and come here than I want nothing to do with you any longer. This has to stop.


	16. Chapter 16

That night he dreamt of happier times. Ones where the two people he loved the most in the world were by his side, hand in hand, loving him in return. He needed to get Harry by himself and talk to him, but there were so many others here. He needed to do it soon or he would chance losing the one person who still loved him. He wanted them all back together, happy and in each other's arms again.

He saw Potter round the corner and smiled at him, trying to show him he wasn't mad at him any longer.


	17. Chapter 17

When he awoke in the morning he saw stockings hanging on the fireplace, ones for everyone but him. He stood there realizing they really, really didn't want him there. He wasn't going to let this stop him or leave because of it. He waved his wand and conjured a stocking for himself, right next to Potter's elegant one on the end.

"Take that down now." He heard making him spin around and look at Potter.

"No. I am here and should have one too."

"Not next to mine."

"What happened Harry? Why do you hate me and Draco so much?"


	18. Chapter 18

"Get out. I never wanted you here so get out." Potter spat at him.

"I'll leave for a bit, but I will be back. We need to talk about this, about everything." Theo stated walking away.

He walked around the streets for several hours. Passing by homes and cars covered in snow. It was peaceful out here away from all the judging eyes inside the cottage. He knew he needed to head back whether Potter wanted him there or not. He was going to fix all of this madness and get Potter back with him and Draco, no matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

When he got back everyone one else was in bed. There were wards on the doors but he easily broke past them. He couldn't help but walk up into Potter's room, watching him sleep on the bed that they were all supposed to share this week. He knew Harry had written those invitations way in advance, when they were still happy and together. He sat down on the edge of the bed, near Potter's head and ran his hand threw his hair. He always loved when Theo did this and the way he turned into his touch he still did.


	20. Chapter 20

He sat and watched some holiday celebrations on the telly. Fireworks exploded behind a big tree in the town square. It was beautiful and he wished he was standing there watching it in person. He must have fallen asleep because when he awoke he was staring in Potter's eyes. They were staring back at him in shock before he tried to run off. Theo reached out and grabbed on to the others arm, pulling down on the couch next to him.

"Don't leave. Please can we talk?" Theo asked with hope in his eyes and saw Harry nod his head.


	21. Chapter 21

Blue jay's started to sing as they sat on the couch staring at each other. Theo was trying to form the words that were inside his head.

"Why did you leave us?" He asked hanging his head.

"I was no longer in love with either of you. I found someone else." Theo swallowed at the words trying not to cry.

"Who? I don't believe you. You couldn't have acted the way you did one night, making love to us and then the next day decide you love someone else."

"That was a goodbye shag, and only that. Forget about me."


	22. Chapter 22

When Potter moved Theo couldn't help but stare off towards the Christmas ornaments in shock.

"I love you Harry, he still does too. We can fix this. I can see the longing in your eyes when you look at me. Please look me in the eyes and tell me that you no longer love us." Theo pleaded.

Potter looked at him for several minutes before turning away. "I no longer love you."

"No, in the eyes Harry." He watched as Potter continued to avert his eyes.

"See I know you still love us." Theo surged forward and kissed Harry passionately.


	23. Chapter 23

They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear the others walk into the room until they spoke.

"Harry mate we are going outside to make snowmen, are you. What the hell is this?" Harry jumped away from Theo and looked towards his friends with shame in his eyes. Theo couldn't stand it any longer.

"I don't know what you lot did or said to him but we were happily together, with Draco not so long ago, and I still love him."

"Get out of his house now."

"No he stays you need to leave." Harry stated quietly.


	24. Chapter 24

Theo stood happily and watched as the group of friends left Harry's cottage, all swearing and telling Harry he was crazy.

"Get Draco here, I'll be pulling their gifts from under the tree and sending them off." Harry said walking away.

Theo swiftly moved to the fireplace and called Draco over.

"You need to come here, Harry is ready to talk." Theo smiled.

"No, those people are there and I refuse to be near them. I'm still angry with you also."

"He told them to leave. He wants to talk Draco, Please?" Theo smiled when Draco walked through the floo.


	25. Chapter 25

"Before we talk we need to eat. There is turkey being served tonight." Harry said walking away from the other two.

"Are you sure he wants to talk? It seems like he still hates us." Draco stated pulling Theo into his body.

"Yes trust me on this. I think he is nervous after everything that has happened."

"I hope you are right. I want us back together. I need things to be the way they were." Draco stated kissing Theo.

"They will be love. Let's go eat now before Harry thinks we are ignoring him." Theo laughed as Draco scowled.


	26. Chapter 26

"Going full out Gryffindor on us Harry?" Draco asked as they sat down at the table.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked looking around.

"The place settings are red and gold; the candles are red, see what I mean?" Draco laughed.

"Yes I supposed. Hermione decorated."

"Right, should have figured. Let's get to eating so we can get to more important things, Love." Draco said.

Theo smiled as he saw the blush creep upon Harry's face. He remembered when they first started calling him that and he would blush every time. It felt like things were starting to get back.


	27. Chapter 27

After dinner they all retreated into the living room, Draco popping candy corn as they sat on the couch. Theo sat in the middle, wanting to be there to ward off any fighting that might start.

"So Harry do tell us the real reason why you up and left us." Draco stated making Harry turn to him in anger.

"Everyone and everything was against us. It was hard enough trying to explain being with one of you, but both. Not many people believe in triads. They all looked at me like I was crazy I couldn't take it any longer."


	28. Chapter 28

"Let's go for a walk." Theo said wanting to drain the stress from the room.

"See that over there?" Theo pointed out as they walked. "Those deer, They are a family. They don't care what others think of them they just love each other. I always thought we were like that." Theo stated.

"I love you both so much and don't want to be without either of you. We are great together; we could be a family like we always talked about. Why do we care what they all think anyway?"

"I never stopped loving either of you." Harry stated.


	29. Chapter 29

Draco laughed and dropped to the ground, moving his arms and legs around the snow, creating an angel. He pulled Harry down with him causing Theo to fall also.

"I missed you so much love." Draco said before kissing Harry and roaming his hands all over his body.

Theo squeezed in attaching his cold lips to Harry's warm neck, loving the moans coming from his mouth. He watched as Harry and Draco ground into each other and felt himself go hard.

"Let's move this inside before we all freeze our bits off." Theo laughed making the other two break apart.


	30. Chapter 30

When they were finally inside the three of them started striping; making their way up to Harry's room. When Draco finally pulled off his trousers Harry and Theo gaped at him.

"What?" He asked smirking.

"You remembered." Harry stated.

"Of course. I told you I would where these Christmas stockings when we came here."

"But I, Oh never mind you look sexy as hell in those, get over here." Harry laughed as Theo poured them drinks.

"Forget those love, get on this bed now." Harry stated.

Theo walked over, cock swinging in the air showing how much he wanted this.


	31. Chapter 31

After a night of love making, Theo pulled the other two into the bathroom. He set up the bubbles and slowly sank into the water. Harry climbed in front of him and placed his arse right in front of Theo's wakening cock. He couldn't help but place it into Harry's already opened hole as Draco sank in the tub.

They made love one more time within the bubbles, All becoming one with each other. Their bodies becoming one, hands and mouths explored and words of love were said, Theo knew nothing would ever tear them away from each other again.


End file.
